It's a Complicated Life
by kaitp9
Summary: Catarine Valentine  perky, cute, funny, annoying, bipolar girl.  What they don't know is her reason for being this way, they judge her without knowing when people try to help wil she let tem in or push them away BeckxCat  idon't own victorious


A/N: I am not continuing "You Want To Play That Game?" instead I'm writing this story. It's a Cxat centric and a Cat and Beck based relation ship. Hope you like it.

Cat's P.O.V

My name is Catarina Valentine, most people see me and think, "Wow that girl needs to grow, up", or "Wow that girl is annoying", what they don't know is, I'm a depressed girl, some days I feel like my life's a dream, that I will just wake up and it will all be over.

Confused? Well if you are I'll explain myself, I go by Cat, people say my mind is lost, people say I'm dumb, what they don't know, I act like this to remember my childhood, the good days were I was a perfectly normal child, my mom, well she's dead, she has for quite some time now, and my dad, he's a mess, he can't get himself together for anything, He has a problem with alcohol, when I'm at school, I think of happy things, I try and imagine what life would be like if I had a normal life, a normal dad, and a mom again.

When I close my eyes I see it, when I open them they go away. School has always been my escape, I would give anything to be away from home for six hours a day, it was a bore for some kids to be at school but it was paradise to me.

My friends always bother me, "Cat why do you have to be so random", or "Cat why are you so weird", they don't get the things I go through, the things I have to del with in my life, the things that make me cry myself to sleep at night, the things that make me count each time a tear streams down my cheek, they'll never get it, they'll never get me.

As I strolled in the halls of Hollywood Arts, something grabbed me, it was none other than Beck Oliver, one of my best friends, he had once come close to the realization that my home environment wasn't a place for kids to grow up. He just brushed it off, I told him that I had fallen like I say every time I have a visable bruise or scar, that just triggers the name calling even more.

"Cat", he smiled at me , I couldn't help but wince in pain as he pulled me to the side, I could feel my open wounds being pressed into the cloth from my flannel, button down shirt.

"Beck", I said in my "happy" voice I had to keep up my act 24/7 it was my only way to actually feel like I was living a normal life.

"Are you okay, you seem a little shaken", he looked at me concern in his voice and eyes.

"Of course silly", I giggled and put on my "dumb" act, people underestimated how good of an actress I actually was.

"Well okay then", he gave me this smile, a smile like he liked me, I mentally slapped myself Cat he has a girlfriend, Jade, remember, the girl who you have called your best friend your entire life, the girl that would kill you if she found out you liked her boyfriend. Jade was very possessive over her boyfriend, he was her territory, her item, she treated him terrible, I never understood why he hangs in so long. I sure wouldn't take that. Maybe I would though, who am I to talk about hanging in or not?

"So what do I get Jade, her birthday is coming up", he asked me and stuck his hands in his pocket as he leaned next to a locker next to mine.

"Hmm, I have to think", I put my finger on my chin and practically zoned out, I had top figure out a present too, "Oh, I know you could give her scissors", I shouted with excitement, I wanted to give off the allusion that I rarely came up with good ideas.

"Scissors", he asked with a look of confusion. "Yeah, she loves scissors", I smiled with a blank expression on his face he stared into my eyes and chuckled, I had that effect on most people, they couldn't take me seriously.

"I don't think it'll work I want a special present, something that says 'I love you'", he smiled, I put a puppy dog look on my face, "Poo", I always hate being wrong, but I knew he wouldn't go for the whole idea anyways.

"What about a camera, Jade loves photography", I smiled and he actually looked pleased. "Thanks Cat, you're the best", he smiled, the warning bell rang which meant I was about to be late to Sikowitz's class. As I strolled in I picked a seat in the middle of Tori and Andre, were I sat everyday. The whole class all I could think about is home, I didn't pay attention to the whole lesson, it was on easy things any actor ir actress would know, so I didn't feel it was that important.

After classes and classes of endless learning, it was lunch, Tori and I walked to the food trucks and ordered lunch as we sat at our usual table, Andre, Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie, and of course Rex, I hit my banged up knee on the table, "Ow", I screamed , not even paying attention to all the eyes on me.

"You okay Little Red", Andre asked me. I didn't want t cause attention so I just did the thing I always to to avoid questions I couldn't make up answers to, "What's that supposed to mean", I screamed, this whole '  
>Dumb girl' thing is actually improving my acting skills.<p>

"Nothin' , just that you're little, and you have red hair", he said talking as if he was talking to a five year old, but I get it all the time I am pretty much used to it.

"Oh kay kay ", I smiled knew that I had thrown them all off with my act.

For the rest of the day, I thought about home and my mom, finally that last school bell rang, that was the most depressing sound to me. I got in my car and visited the grave, I wanted to be with my mom after spending about ten minutes there, I headed home with tears in my eyes, my vision was blurred and, then it happened\.

Bang, a huge crash happened the only thing I remember, was waking up here, in the hospital, I saw five familiar shapes as I was waking up and dozens of balloons, bears, and roses everywhere. I smiled to see Beck's face was the most amazing thing, then I noticed Jade, hand in hand, again this was her property, Beck didn't look too happy with her, but I deiced to leave it, people finally spoke up, they knew something was up. After a long conversation with the doctor they told me I was suffering from a concussion, I had a couple of broken bones, but bed rest would help, they contacted my father, and they said he was relived I was okay.

I don't buy into it though, at least I have an excuse for my scars and bruises now. My dad will have an excuse to hit me now too, he can see that because of the accident people won't suspect a thing, they told me to stay a couple of nights in the hospital and I'd be home in no time

Yay me. Possibly the worst news I have ever heard. **A/N: short i know, i just didn't want all of it in the first chapter, so i ended it here ****  
><strong>**-kaittxoxo1**


End file.
